A Friends View
by a.Star.wished.to.be.an.Astroid
Summary: When Kel gets hurt by Dom, Neal is worried. This is Neal's view on when she's hurt, when she starts to recover, and her wedding. kel/oc oneshot.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it prob'ly won't be that great. Reviews would be appreciated. Seeing as how this is my first fanfic I don't have that much to say, other than I hope you enjoy it. The first scene happens at the palace.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize most likely belongs to Tamora Pierce.

______________________________________________________________________

After Neal knocked, there was silence. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

After waiting a time, he decided to go in. He had been at supper, having just ridden in, and had been told that Kel had caught Dom cheating on her with a court lady during a ball the night before. Neal had thought to check on Kel to see how she was holding up.

As Neal walked into the bedchamber of Kel's suite, his face softened. There was Kel on the floor beside the bed, curled in a ball and wrapped in a blanket, sleeping. As Neal approched, he saw that there were tear tracks on her face.

Neal gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. Kel opened her eyes, blinked, and then curled into a tighter ball.

Neal sighed, and picked her up, setting her on the bed, He sat next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly until she fell asleep again.

As Neal left the chamber he thought that Kel deserved better than that. He sighed, and went to tell Yukimi, his betrothed, what had happened.

.~.

Kel sighed, and stretched. She had been cooped up in her office in New Hope for the entire morning bent over paper work, barely allowing time for a meager breakfast.

As she walked to her window, she thought that a visit to her mounts would help to clear her mind.

As she was grooming Peachblossom, Neal watched her from the window of the infirmary. Although he hid it from her well, he was worried. Kel hadn't been quite the same since Dom had broken the relationship off.

Others might not notice, but Neal was her best friend, and knew her through and through. Kel worked and trained hard. Harder than before, and was exhausting herself. He rarely saw her smile or laugh sincerely anymore.

As Neal watched, a young man came up to Kel and started talking with her. Kel laughed, making Neal curious as to who the stranger was.

After examining him, Neal realized it was the mage sent by the crown to help protect New Hope. He was from Cavall, Neal remembered, a younger son of Lord Wyldon.

As Neal watched Kel and the mage walk towards the mess hall talking and laughing, a little bit of his worry slipped away. Kel would be fine.

.~.

Two years had pasted since that summer, and now Neal was attending a celebration. He looking around him at the guests and friends of the hosts, and what he saw made him smile.

Couples were out on the dance floor, talking together in groups off to the side,or congratulating the man and woman that were joined together today in unity.

He watched as his old training master, Lord Wyldon, walked up to his son and daughter-in-law, offer his congratulations.

He smiled again, glad that his best friend was finally happy.

His wife of three years walked up beside him, also watching the Lady Knight and mage.

"I'm glad that Kel finally found someone to love," Yukimi commented. "and Zatchery makes her happy and loves her in return." Glancing up at him wickedly, she said "I knew they would get married."

Neal sighed, looking ruefully down at her. "I know, and now I know to never bet against you. You always were good at these types of things."

"I wonder why?" She smirked. "Care to dance?"

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: If you hate the name, sorry about that. I'm not exactly the best at it, but if you think that was bad, you should have heard some of my brothers suggestions. *shudder* I wrote this because I remembered that whenever I was upset when I was little, I always somehow ended up sleeping on the floor next to my bed. *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like, or not.


End file.
